Lexa
Lexa is a native of Narnia and the only child of Aslan. This is her first year attending Storybrooke High. Her true age is 749, but shhh you didn't read that here. She is married to Liam Jones. She is portrayed by Alycia Debnam-Carey. 'Personality' Lexa is a strong and independent young woman who has learned through time that one needs to be able to depend on themselves more than anyone else. She has a big heart though and cares for almost everyone, the exception being those that have wronged her in the past and continue to do so. If someone befriends her and becomes close to her she will become very protective of them and won't let any harm come to them so long as she can help it. Lexa is wise for the age that people of the enchanted forest view her as being, as to most she appears to be around the age of seventeen. Lexa finds it difficult to trust others, mainly when it comes to the personal turmoil that she has going on inside of her. She tends to keep these things to herself even though she knows that it isn't healthy. Lexa used to feel that she was able to go to her father to talk but due to certain events she no longer feels that way. Lexa is always trying to think with her head but sometimes her heart gets in the way, as it has been damaged over the years and she struggles to trust people, even her own husband. Lexa is a bit more seclusive than most people at this school, she'd rather spend the day curled up under a tree with Liam than in a room full of people, socializing. Lexa isn't overly talkative, as she believes that actions speak louder than words and so much of the communication that goes on in the world is through non-verbal communication. Lexa doesn't typically hold a grudge unless you give her a really damn good reason to. Otherwise she is kind and caring to everyone that she meets and does her best to always keep an open mind when meeting new people. 'History' Childhood Lexa was born an only child and she always would be as her father was the one and only Aslan. The only purpose for her being brought into the world was in the case that when her father was ready to retire to their country she would take over for him as the true leader of Narnia as well as the human realm. Lexa never knew who her mother was nor does it particularly matter to her because she has her father. Her childhood wasn't very child like as Aslan place a large amount of responsibility upon her shoulders and spent a lot of his time teaching Lexa the ways of a true leader. So growing up Lexa had no friends, aside from her father which at that age she was fine with although some times she wished that could have time to play rather than all of these lessons. When Aslan had to help Prince Caspian and the King's and Queen's of old fight the Telmaranes Lexa was kept in Aslan's Country where she was left to her own devices since there would be no danger for her there. It was those times of war that Lexa had the most freedom and as terrible as it sounds, Lexa was thankful for the occasional war or problem of the Narnians or humans that would call her father away and give her just that little bit of freedom. The majority of Lexa's childhood was uneventful though and it wasn't until she was about one hundred years old that her father even let her wander out of his country, of course though it was in his presence that she was allowed to leave. With all of these lessons Lexa had to grow up faster than most kids, so she often doesn't understand jokes that are made and she lacks those happy childhood memories that other children have. As Lexa got older though her father gave her a bit more freedom although the lessons persisted and became harder, as she would not only take lessons from her father but also from the Narnians on the odd occasion when her father felt someone was qualified enough to do such a task. Lexa actually learned all of her swordplay skills from Reepacheep, making sure to put the skills that she has learned to good use. War of the White Witch's Apprentice Lexa was left in charge by her father to intercept with this coming war as it would be one that was far too great for the Narnians to take it on their own, along with the fact that she needed experience in battle. Where she needed to make the decisions that would impact the lives of hundreds of people and would decide many peoples fates. She had been leading the Narnians very briefly, having spent most of her time tracking down the witch's apprentice until one day she finally caught up to him. Lexa would have had the apprentice if it wasn't for a certain idiot. When Lexa had finally caught up to the apprentice he had a son of Adam with him, the one that was prophesied to help bring Narnia through this war and put an end to the apprentice's terrorizing. The human boy was none other than Liam Jones and he was completely unaware and oblivious to what was going on in Narnia. Lexa was forced to let the apprentice get away so that Liam could live and mainly not be killed by the apprentice. So when the apprentice got away Lexa forced Liam to come back to her army's camp, not that he really had much of a choice, having been stabbed by the apprentice, although Lexa healed Liam's wounds before leaving for the camp. After a day of rest Lexa sparred with Liam, with the bet in place that should Liam lose he would stay an extra year after the war was over, if he was able to defeat her, he would be able to return home as soon as the battle was out. Lexa was able to best Liam though so he was to be stuck in Narnia for a year after the final battle was over. Lexa spent a few months training Liam and preparing for the battle against the white witch's apprentice, suffering losses here and there, the casualties hitting Lexa hard, the only thing pushing her on being the fact that she had no other choice to and knowing that peace came at a price. She lead the Narnians with the assistance of Liam and as they did feelings started to develop between the two of them. Neither of them acted upon them, since both of them knew the fate of such a relationship, as they came from completely different worlds and she was needed in Narnia while Liam was needed back in the Enchanted Forest. The morning of the final battle against the white witch's apprentice Lexa finally decided to act upon her feelings for Liam, the main reason being just on the off chance that something went wrong during the battle. Lexa didn't let Liam react though and left before he could say anything about the kiss. Lexa and Liam led the Narnians into battle and suffered somewhat large casualties although they were able to come out victorious over the apprentice, killing him and those who remained loyal to him so as to avoid having history repeat itself. When the battle was over and the army dispersed, Lexa released Liam from the deal that they had made when they had first sparred. As she did not want to keep him in Narnia if it was not the place that he wanted to be. Lexa was pleasantly surprised though when Liam stayed regardless, and he actually stayed longer than the one year, much longer. They started to see eachother exclusively and it went really well. So well that Liam proposed to Lexa and they got married. The Wedding It was a sunny day like most days in Narnia and the wedding took place on the sandy beaches of Cair Paravel, with anyone who wished to attend in presence. Which ended up being most if not all of Narnia. Lexa's father acted as the minister for the wedding and it was to be held at sunset. Lexa was getting ready in a tent on the beach with the help of some of the Narnians. Lexa was almost ready, her gown on and her hair done up beautifully when the shouting of fauns caught Lexa's attention. Lexa was surprised to see her fiancé standing in the opening of the tent and staring at her with that stupid grin of his. The two exchanged brief words before Lexa forced Liam out of her tent because it was bad luck for the groom to see his wife before the wedding. When Lexa finally walked down the aisle, the sun was setting over the ocean's smooth surface and she was happily staring at the end of the aisle where her best friend and husband was. Lexa and Liam were married without interruption that night and they partook in the festivities before retiring back to the castle. The Disappearance Lexa and Liam were happily married for several years, they were inseparable and ruled the kingdom of Narnia with fair judgement and they were both loved by the Narnians and Telmaranes alike. That was until one fateful morning when Lexa awoke to find that Liam was gone. He had disappeared into thin air without a trace and no indication of where he had gone or when he would be back. Lexa didn't panic at first, suspecting that he had simply gone out to deal with something. It was when the day passed and Liam did not return that Lexa's panic set in, sending guards out searching for her husband but there was no trace of him anywhere. There were faint inklings of rumors that he had been seen with a mysterious man but they lead Lexa' search to nowhere. It was a few days after the search for Liam began that Lexa realized that she was pregnant. Lexa was thankful that she would at least have a part of her husband with her, even though it terrified her to raise the child on her own. Sadly Lexa never got the chance to raise the child, losing it a few weeks later to a miscarriage and with it losing her last tie that Lexa had to Liam. For three hundred years after that Lexa's life was dark and filled with loneliness, pushing away anyone that tried to get close to her and cutting herself off from the world. It wasn't until her father told her that she would be attending a school in another world that Lexa was finally forced out of the solitude that she had sunken deeply into. A new place, a new adventure Lexa was a bit late arriving to the new world that she was supposed to be attending school in although it didn't seem to make much of a difference. What did make the difference was her arrival in the world and at the school to find her husband, standing around and chatting it up with his friends. Lexa was furious with Liam, after 300 years of wondering what his fate had been she was livid with her husband. When she saw him she shouted at him, kneed him in the groin and gave him a mean right hook before storming off. Somehow Liam was able to talk her down a bit and stop her from simply eating him to put an end to everything. When Liam explained to her everything that had happened and why he had disappeared Lexa was less angry at him. Although part of her is still frustrated and angry, part of her wishing he had of done more to get back to her in Narnia. Slowly though since her arrival at the school they have been mending the bridges that were burned between them with the separation of three hundred years. Lexa has informed Liam of the child that they lost and has met her in-laws although she hasn't really gotten to know them but that is also a work in progress, feeling as though she can trust her mother in-law with any problems that she is having. 'Abilities' Shape shifting - Lexa is able to take on the form of any animal, magical or belonging to the human realm, she is able to take on its shape. Lion's breath - Her breath can heal those who have been petrified in stone, boost the morale of the faithless, and cause sleep for others. It can also sometimes work against other spells that have been placed upon an individual although it does have its limits. 'Relationships' Liam Jones Lexa met him during some of the darker days of Narnia, after the war with the white witch and the battle for Narnia against the Telmaranes there was the white witch's apprentice. Lexa actually met Liam because of the white witch's apprentice. When she first met Liam, Lexa thought that he was an enemy, that he was in Narnia to assist the apprentice rather than fulfill the prophecy to free Narnia of him. Her initial hunch turned out to be very wrong and Liam was actually brought to Narnia through deception. Lexa was able to get Liam from the apprentice and explained to him the truth of Narnia's endeavors and the intentions of the white witch's apprentice. Naturally Liam didn't want to stay and fight the war against the white witch's apprentice but Lexa persuaded him. Well more acurately Lexa bested Liam in a sparring match with the stakes of Liam having to stay in Narnia for an extra year if he lost or should he be victorious he would be able to return home the moment that the battle was over. Lexa was victorious in their sparring match of course and Liam stayed to fight in the war. She taught him everything that she knew about Narnia as well as helped him to refine his fighting abilities. As time passed and they neared the battle against the white witch's apprentice the two of them got closer to one another and Lexa fell in love with Liam. Although since he would be leaving and they were heading into war Lexa kept her feelings in check and to herself until the day of the battle when she helped him fasten his armor. It was then that Lexa kissed Liam for the first time and promptly left him to his own devices after their first kiss. Lexa fought along side Liam in the battle against the white witch and they were victorious, although this meant peace for the land of Narnia it brought sadness to Lexa's heart because she knew that Liam would be leaving in a year, although she released him from the agreement of the duel that he would stay an extra year after the fight. Not wanting to keep Liam away from his family for that long, she was pleasantly surprised when he insisted that he would stay for the extra year. In that extra year Lexa and Liam fell for each other even more and what had been intended to be a year extra turned into several. During which the two of them got married and became inseparable and fell deeply in love. A few years after they were married though Liam suddenly vanished, leaving Lexa by herself in Narnia to rule the country. It was only days after Liam had disappeared that Lexa learned that she was pregnant with his child, meaning that she was to raise their son or daughter alone. Sadly, Lexa was to be left without even a part of Liam, instead she had a miscarriage and lost their child. Three hundred years past and Lexa sunk into sadness and distrust of men. Lexa was reunited with Liam when her father sent her to this high school, initally furious with Liam. A part of her still is angry at him for disappearing on her, although she understands that it isn't his fault as to why he disappeared. Part of her just wishes that he had tried harder to get back to her, maybe then she wouldn't have lost their child. Aslan Her papa, the man, erm well lion that raised her and taught her everything that she knows about the world of Narnia. Lexa is very close to her father and cares very much for him despite the fact that he can sometimes keep himself at a distance from her. Aslan has always been her safe place though, when she is afraid or feeling vulnerable she goes to him for comfort and while others usually can't understand her father's motive for the things that he does, she is able to see the reason behind what he does and why he does it. After she married Liam though some distance grew between her and her father, particularly when she lost her child and he wasn't there to support her during that hard time. Lexa still loves him but she doesn't turn to him for comfort quite so often now. Emma Jones Well Lexa doesn't really know her mother in-law that well but they have had a few heart to hearts here and there and Lexa feels that she can trust her with any problems that she has. Lexa actually told Emma about losing her and Liam's child before she even told Liam about it. Lexa greatly respects her mother in-law and wants to get to know her better than she does. 'Notes' Category:Jones Family Category:Students Category:Female Students Category:Characters